In the related art, as an electrophotographic photoreceptor of an image forming apparatus such as an electrophotographic copier, a laser beam printer, a facsimile, and a printer, an electrophotographic photoreceptor in which a photosensitive layer is formed on a surface of a cylindrical base and a heating member is installed in the base, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1, is adopted, for example. In the electrophotographic photoreceptor in which the heating member is installed in the base as described above, it is possible to suppress occurrence of so-called image deletion.
Meanwhile, an external rotation driving power rotating in a circumferential direction of the electrophotographic photoreceptor is applied to the electrophotographic photoreceptor, and the electrophotographic photoreceptor forms an image on a recording medium while being rotated. Accordingly, in order to obtain excellent images or characters, highly accurate rotation without causing blurring is required using a cylindrical shaft of the electrophotographic photoreceptor as a rotation axis, and therefore, an electrophotographic photoreceptor in which a base and a flange are integrally formed is employed, for example, as disclosed in Patent Literature 2. In addition, in a case of attaching the flange to an end portion of the base, an electrophotographic photoreceptor in which a flange is attached to a base and rotation axes of the base and a shaft or a bearing of the flange are adjusted with high accuracy, is used.
However, in such an electrophotographic photoreceptor, there are such problems that it is impossible to locate the heating member in the base; even if the heating member is located in the base, it is impossible to extract the heating member from the inside of the base, in a case where maintenance is necessary due to disconnection of the heating member; and even when the flange is extracted from the inside of the base, it is necessary to locate the heating member in the base again after maintenance or replacement and rotation axes of the base and a shaft or a bearing of the flange are adjusted with high accuracy.